


An Office Romance

by lavenderlotion



Series: Exclusive Fic Round-Up [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, POV Outsider, POV Sheriff Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Leaning back in his chair John grins, already thinking about he can rework the rotation so the two of them can be off at the same times. He doesn't even care if he owes Stiles lunch, not when those two boys look so damn happy.





	An Office Romance

John sighs heavily from inside his office, staring out at where two of his deputies are standing together at the water cooler, bodies angled together and standing too close to be professional. Parrish and Hale have been dancing around each other since Hale first got hired six months ago, and John is getting tired of watching them fumble over themselves whenever they happen to be in the same room.

Don't get him wrong, it's adorable to watch, but they're both grown men behaving like love-struck teenagers when faced with their first crush. It's so bad that John can't pair them together for anything, since they both become dumb, stuttering messes in the face of the other. Hell, he's pretty sure that's why they aren't together yet, since neither of them seems to be able to speak in full sentences when talking to the other.

Like now. John can't hear them, not on the other side of the station, but he's good enough at reading lips to know that they keep spilling unfinished sentences and tripping over their words. He may be a little too invested but that's not his fault—he and Stiles have a bet going on, so he has money riding on them getting together—and he watches in rapt attention as Derek takes a deep breath and seems to build himself up, straightening out his back and puffing out his chest.

His lips move too fast for John to catch what he's saying, but he has an idea of what's happening. He watches as Jordan nods quickly, his face splitting into a smile so bright that even John feels a little something seeing it, and he can't imagine what it must be like to have the full force of it on him. Derek is blushing up to his ears, his entire face flushed red as he ducks his head to hide his small smile—though it's the widest one John has ever seen on his face.

Leaning back in his chair John grins, already thinking about he can rework the rotation so the two of them can be off at the same times. He doesn't even care if he owes Stiles lunch, not when those two boys look so damn happy.

**Author's Note:**

> We stan the Sheriff
> 
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> [my tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/) and [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/lavenderlotion)


End file.
